dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Abinsur1.gif
How many times do I have to say it? Kryptcom has specifically said that NOBODY is to use his images? I can tell you right now, that this is definitly fan-made. Just look at it! Character models aren't as clean around the edges and the blacks and greys on the suit are reversed. --Redemption 16:57, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Please remain civil. I'll try to put this as plainly as possible. The character, and its likeness are property of DC/WB/Cartoon Network. A third party can make all the claims they like, but it doesn't change this fact. Whomever Kryptcom is can claim that he/she/it owns this image, and that claim would have just as much validity as claiming to own the Brooklyn Bridge. --BoneGnawer 16:18, 25 April 2006 (UTC) No, Kryptcom made it. I can promise you that. And like I said, this particular image is inaccurate to the WB design so WB doesn't own it. --Redemption 20:07, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Its admirable that you want to support your friend, but your position is unsupportable. Its a likeness of one of DC comics' characters. They own it. If I draw a picture of Spiderman, no matter what I say about it, Marvel owns it, and I have no right to make a claim on it. --BoneGnawer 21:09, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Doesn't matter. If you upload that and then some website comes along and put's it on their website (and not even giving credit...), your going to be pretty pissed (and don't say you'd actually be flattered since that is beside the point). Doesn't matter if Marvel owns the character or not. It's YOUR piece of artwork. And in case you forgot, we're not DC comics. So, not only do we have to respect their rules but also other peoples rules. And being that this is another persons art, we can't use it without his permission. --Redemption 23:44, 25 April 2006 (UTC) I don't have a problem with giving credit where credit is due. My apologies if I have made it seem otherwise. I'm all for crediting sources of art. My difficulties in this discussion have been on two points: 1. Honoring invalidly-made claims and rules and 2. The fact that not all of the images on Kryptcom's site are original art. Let me state some facts in this parallel hypothetical situation: #I can draw Spiderman. #I can get pissed off if someone uses my drawing of Spiderman without crediting me. #It is good etiquette to cite me as the artist if anyone does use my drawing. #I have no right to expect anyone to abide by my wishes regarding the distribution of said drawing. #I cannot take any action against someone for using my drawing of Spiderman against my wishes. #Only Marvel (the copyright holder) could make any sort of demands, but even then, a party would have to be illegally profiting from, defaming or devaluing the copyrighted image. In the case of Kryptcom, he/she cannot legally demand that the images not be used. Even if Kryptom was (hypothetically) embittered by the situation, he/she could call CN's attention to our use of the image, and since we are neither profiting from, defaming, or devaluing the image, even they could not stop us from using it. So, lets go ahead and give credit where its due, but lets only follow rules made by people with the authority to make them. --BoneGnawer 20:41, 26 April 2006 (UTC)